A Mother's Last Wish
by Rosie King
Summary: AU fic. Serena's father was abusive and she and her mother and brother run away, her mother gets killed and Serena and Sammy are left on their own. Serena raises Sammy as her son and has a hard, but a good life raising him, until someone who knows her pas
1. Prologue

Serena glanced over her shoulder to the darkened house as her mother struggled to fit their suitcases into the trunk of the tiny compact car, while inside the car her infant brother was wailing in his car seat. Ilene glared back at Serena as she struggled with a particularly large bag.

"Would you help with your brother, please?" she hissed as she pressed with all her strength, trying to fit it into a tiny place. Serena dodged his flying fists and legs as she undid the straps and lifted him out.

She gently rocked him back and forth, still darting glances at the house. "It's okay baby," she crooned as she rubbed his back with soothing, repetitive strokes until his crying slowly ceased into hiccoughing breaths.

"Serena," her mother said. "I'm finished."

Serena gently put Sammy back into his seat, his pacifier implanted firmly in his mouth. As she fastened her seatbelt, she tried to ignore the way Ilene's hands were shaking. This was nerve wracking for all of them, except maybe Sammy. He was too young to know what was going on. She envied him that.

"Did we get everything?" she asked as she looked into the overflowing trunk and backseat. They couldn't have missed anything, could they? Ilene nodded, not taking her eyes from the road, unless she was checking the rearview mirror.

When they got to the train station, Serena unloaded their bags onto a large cart and followed Ilene through, trying not to bump into anything; the cart was quite a bit larger than the fifteen year old. They stood staring at a TV screen, at available times and destinations.

"Where do you want to go?" Ilene asked gently, noting the panic in her daughter's eyes. Serena shrugged and avoided her mother's probing gaze. "I don't know. Tokyo maybe?" she asked hesitantly.

Ilene thought of the people, of the crowds in a big city and she smiled, relieved. "Yeah, Tokyo is nice this time of year." And no one would be looking for the Japanese wife of an American businessman. "I'll buy the tickets, hold Sammy for me." Serena took Sammy gently and cuddled him close as her mother disappeared into the crowd.

"We're finally getting away," she whispered into his tawny curls. A few minutes later Ilene burst through the crowd, her eyes panicked as they searched for her two children. She handed Serena a ticket and, not taking her eyes from the shifting crowd said, "get on the train, I'll meet you there. Take only your bag and Sammy's."

Serena nodded, puzzled as she hoisted Sammy's diaper bag onto her shoulder. "You'll be there soon?" she asked as Ilene pushed them through the crowd. Ilene pulled Serena into a tight hug and a tear escaped. "Of course I will, baby. Of course I will."

Serena had a bit of difficulty moving through the train, carrying a baby and two overly full bags, but she found her seat and bounced Sammy on her lap as she waited for Ilene. While she was sitting, there was a loud bang and Serena craned her neck, trying to see what was going on.

A swarm of security guards ran through the station, into a crowd of people and Serena watched as they wrestled with a dark haired man. With a horrified jolt of recognition, Serena began to shake her head, crying. A team of paramedics ran pushed through the crowd and lifted Ilene onto a stretcher, an oxygen mask on her face.

As the train began to move in the opposite direction, her mother was wheeled out and her father was led out in handcuffs, his face dark. He had speckles of blood on his face and Serena began to cry, softly at first, but with increasing intensity as she moved away from the only things she had ever known.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any associated characters. I do own Buchi and the Foxy Lady.  
  
Serena arrived in Tokyo shortly after three a.m. and had immediately gone in search of a hotel; she found one and had begun to grieve the loss of her mother at the hands of her father. The next morning she was up early, she needed to take care of her brother now; she was all he had left. He needed her. With that thought she got up and got ready for a long day job hunting. At around ten in the morning she and Sammy headed out. They stopped at restaurants and many other places, until she finally found the right place.  
  
It was an arcade. She went in and looked around, exhausted from carrying around Sammy all day. She got a highchair and pulled it to the booth for him to sit in while she found the manager. The manager was an elderly man. Serena walked up slowly. "Are you hiring?" she asked. He looked up slowly. "Yes," he rasped out, handing her an application. She filled it out slowly, telling the truth on some questions and half-truths on others. "Why do you want this job?" he asked. Serena thought for a moment. "To provide for my.son." She pointed to the highchair and the manager glanced over.  
  
"He's a cutie. You'll have to wait for my son to come in, he runs the place, but my grandson is sick, so he took the afternoon off. Would you like something to eat? My treat, as apology for the wait." Serena looked at Sammy, he was beginning to fuss and nodded. "Please." She went to the booth and sat down, taking Sammy out of his chair and bouncing him on her knee. Soon a meal was delivered to their table and the manager sat down. "How old is the little fellow," he asked. Serena smiled proudly. "Five months." "He's adorable. Just wait till my wife sees him." Serena frowned. "What?" "She's dropping my son off, she'll love the little guy."  
  
Serena smiled and hugged him. "He's very loveable." He began to squirm and she began to feed him pieces of a French fry. "I noticed that you didn't list a place of residence on your application." Serena looked at the top of Sammy's head. "I'm staying at a hotel until I get back on my feet." He frowned. "That must cost an absolute fortune." Serena frowned. "I hadn't thought of that." The bell over the door rang and a man and a woman walked in. "Richard, we're here." He nodded. "I can see that, Barbara, I'm not completely blind yet." She walked over and kissed him on the top of the head. If she had to guess, she would have to say that she was at least twenty years younger than him. "And who is this?" she asked looked Serena and Sammy over with a critical eye. "This is Serena and her son Sammy." "Son? How old are you?" Serena kept her eyes on her feet. "Fifteen and a half." "And where is his father?" Serena only shrugged. "How dare that irresponsible young man just up and leave you with a child to care for!" Barbara exclaimed.  
  
She turned to Richard. "Is she here for a job?" He nodded, unable to fit in a word edgewise. "Well, you can have it. Andy, come here," she shouted for her son. He walked over. "Andy, give Serena a job." "What?" "You heard me." Andy turned to Serena. "Do you have any skills?" Serena frowned thoughtfully. "I can cook really well." Andy nodded and with a glance at his mother said, "You have a job." Richard stood with the help of his wife and walked into the corner with her. They whispered quietly for a few moments before coming back to the table. Barbara kneeled in front of Serena and said, "Serena, I know you don't know us, but, well, we'd like for you to come live with us until you get on your feet. I know you really shouldn't because we're strangers, but, I would feel so much better if you would. I could watch your son in the mornings when you're working." Serena began to cry for the first time since her mother died. "I don't know how to thank you." Barbara hugged her.  
  
After that they headed to the hotel to collect her and Sammy's things, then they headed to Barbara and Richard's home. It was a lovely old Victorian with dark green painted shutters. It was the kind of home Serena had always dreamed of. She began crying. "What is it, sweetie?" Richard asked in that raspy, pack-a-day voice. "My parents-" "If they kicked you out because of Sammy, they should be ashamed." Serena didn't say a word; she knew if she did, she would spill their entire story. That couldn't happen. "Thank you so much for your hospitality." Barbara snorted. "No problem, let me just take this adorable baby out of your arms." Barbara tried but Serena clung to him. "Or not. Do you want to tell me what's wrong, honey?" Serena shook her head stubbornly. "No, I'm fine, it's just that its.Sammy's nap time." Barbara frowned, but didn't comment and led them up to a bedroom. "You can stay in here." She said as she opened the door.  
  
Serena gasped as she looked around the room. It was huge. Bigger than anything she'd ever seen before. It was decorated in dark blue silk and it had a small cradle in the corner. She looked questioningly at Barbara. "This was my son and daughter-in-laws room until they moved out. I hope you enjoy it. Dinners' at seven." Serena set Sammy in the cradle gently and stroked his soft head. "It's going to be ok now. It will all be fine now," she said as she gently rocked the cradle, unaware of the tears going down her face. Seven o'clock came around and Serena didn't come down for dinner so Barbara headed up to see what was holding her up. When she opened the door she saw Serena huddled under the comforter on the bed, fast asleep. Barbara smiled and closed the door, letting her have a peaceful sleep for the first time in her life.  
  
The next morning Serena was up bright and early making breakfast. Eight o'clock rolled around and Barbara walked sleepily into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee and to her surprise saw the table set with a steaming cup of coffee at her place. She hugged Serena. "You are the greatest." She sat down and began gulping coffee, not seeing Serena cry, she only frowned when she ran out of the room to 'check on Sammy.' At noon Serena headed off to work, leaving Sammy (with some reservation on her part) with Barbara and Richard.  
  
When she got there it was packed and Andy waved her behind the counter in a distracted manner. He pointed out buttons and soon enough Serena was delivering orders. She took a hot cup of coffee out of the kitchen and was heading to a table carefully, as not to spill it, when she ran into someone, the coffee spilled and landed on her arm, burning her. She bit her tongue to prevent herself from screaming and looked up. She looked into deep blue eyes and frowned as the metallic taste of blood filled her mouth. She stood up quickly, ignoring the mans proffered hand and ran to the bathroom to rinse out her mouth, a little bit of blood escaped her mouth and ran down to her chin, yet she didn't dare cry out, for fear of punishment.  
  
As the years passed she forgot that fateful day, burying herself in her work to earn enough money to send Sammy to a private school. She moved out of Barbara and Richards house when Sammy was three and into her own apartment, they never lost touch. One desperate day, when bills threatened to over run her she got a second job. A night job, as a stripper. Seven years passed and she kept the job. The pay was good and her manager never forced her to do anything she didn't want to do.  
  
"Sammy, come on, you're going to be late for school and I'm going to be late for work," she yelled from the hallway, looking in the mirror as she applied lipstick and mascara. Ten-year-old Sammy ran into the hallway. "Let's go mom," he said impatiently as she put her makeup in her purse and took out her keys. "Where did you get that racing engine?" she asked, pointing at his stomach. He grinned. "From you." Serena made a face and pinched his nose as she locked the door. "Do I have to go to school, mom? My teacher is such a jerk." Serena frowned. "Where did you learn that word?" "From Uncle Andrew." "Really?" she asked in a mother's tone. Sammy, realizing his mistake, poked out his lower lip and gave her the look. They got to the car park and got into Serena's dark blue eclipse. "I'll drop you off and I don't want to hear those words out of your mouth again." Sammy rolled his eyes and buckled his seatbelt. When they got to the elementary school and Sammy got out, Serena leaned over the seat. "Kiss, baby boy," she said, puckering her lips. He kissed her. "Uncle Buchi's expecting me, got to go." She waved as Sammy closed the door and walked into the large school building.  
  
Serena drove away frowning, not liking the thought of Sammy's teacher. Maybe she had better have a word with the headmaster. The thoughts were dismissed from her head as she pulled up to the Foxy Lady. Ignoring the flashing neon lights she parked in her usual spot and headed in to change into her costume, a slinky bunny costume. After five numbers and about five hundred dollars in tips she changed back into her street clothes and headed to Sammy's school to pick him up. She parked the car and headed into the crowded school. She gathered strange looks from the teachers as she walked down the hall in a tight halter-top, skintight jeans and boots. She leaned in the doorway of Sammy's class. "We got to go, baby," she said. She took off her sunglasses and gave him a mother's look when he didn't move. "What is it, baby?" she asked as she walked over and got down in front of him. "Mr. Shields wants to talk to you," he said, his voice muffled. "Why?"  
  
"Because he was throwing paper balls at my head during class," came a voice from the door. Serena stood up and put on her sunglasses before turning around. "Mr. Shields I presume," she said. He nodded. "Right, well, you'll have to make an appointment. I'm late for work and Sammy needs to be at the babysitter," she said, taking Sammy's hand and walking right past him and into the hallway. "The school register has our number," she called over her shoulder. Darien raised an eyebrow as he watched her leave. His eyes drifted down and he smiled. "Oh, I will be calling you." 


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or associated characters. I do own Barbara and Richard.  
  
AN: This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed and all of you who put me on your favorites list. You make writing worthwhile for me. P.S. I changed the formatting a bit, now change of scenery will be shown with *** instead of just changing it, so it will be less confusing. Let me know if you like it better this way. And please review. It would make me really happy.  
  
"It's about time Serena. I've been waiting." Serena's bad tempered friend stood in the doorway to her apartment and watched as they walked toward her door. "Shut up, Raye." She leaned down and kissed Sammy on the cheek. "I have to go to work, baby. Call Grandpa Richard or Grandma Babs if you need anything, okay?" she asked, looking into his eyes. Sammy hated it when she left him with a babysitter. He didn't mind Raye or his foster grandparents much, but he hated being left with her friend Amy. His excuse, she only gave him celery to snack on. Serena smiled at the memory as she stood up. "Be good for Aunt Raye. Thank you so much for watching him on such short notice." Raye smiled, considerably softening her face. "It was no problem. I love Sammy. He's a doll. So, I'll see you at about.what? Eightish?" Serena nodded as she headed to the elevator.  
  
***  
  
When she got to work her foster brother Andrew took one look at her shirt and headed into the back room to get a t-shirt for her. "Serena, you know I hate it when you dress like that. It doesn't show the proper respect you have for your body." She smiled at him. "Andrew, you know I love you, but you can't tell me what to wear." He held out the t-shirt. "Please Serena." She looked into his deep blue eyes and sighed. "Fine." She pulled on the shirt and looked down. "Andrew, I look like a frump." "Smallest size," he replied with a mischievous grin, she matched his grin, rolled up the t- shirt and tied it under her breasts. He scowled and walked huffily back behind the counter. She followed, clocked in and got to work wiping down tables and game machines. "Ugh, how do kids manage to get gum under here. It's disgusting," she said, flipping her ponytail over her shoulder. Andrew just shrugged, ignoring the fact that she couldn't see him. "You tell me, you have a kid his age. How is he, by the way?" Serena stood up and carried her bucket into the back to change the water. "He's good. Um, he got in trouble at school today. He was throwing paper balls at the teachers head." Andrew frowned. "That doesn't seem like something Sammy would do. You maybe," he said with a grin, ducking the cloth she threw at his head. "Anyway, on the way there he told me he hated his teacher." "Maybe you should transfer him out of that class." Serena shook her head at the suggestion. "No, I don't want him to get spoiled by letting him think I'll change something just because he doesn't like it." She scowled and Andrew frowned. "We're not talking about Sammy's school anymore are we?" he asked. "No, Sammy wants me to get married." Andrew's eyebrows shot up. "What?" She nodded. "Yeah." She looked toward the door and saw the flood of school children headed to the door. "We'll talk about it later," she said as she pasted on a smile.  
  
***  
  
She yawned as she unlocked her apartment door and led Sammy in by his elbow. She directed him to his room and walked unsteadily to the kitchen to check her messages. "Serena, this is Babs. Call me." Serena smiled. It was sweet and to the point. The next message was from her sister-in-law, Andrew's wife Lita. "Serena, we need to get together and talk.you know, about what you and Andrew talked about last night." Serena frowned and skipped that message. "Miss Seymour, this is Darien Shields, Sammy's teacher. Call me and we'll set up a suitable time to talk." He rattled off a number, but Serena ignored it and deleted the message. "Jerk," she muttered as she headed into her room and got into her pajamas. That night, for the first time in five years she had a nightmare. A nightmare about a day she had thought forgotten. She tossed as she heard the sirens. As she sat up in bed, covered in sweat she could have sworn she heard her mother calling her name. She covered her face with her hands as she shuddered. "Mommy!" she got up and ran to Sammy's room as she heard him screaming. "What is it baby?" she asked as she held him close. "I had a nightmare. It was awful!" Serena hugged him close as she stroked his downy soft hair, trying to comfort him. "Tell me about it." He nodded and Serena sat on the side of his bed, prepared for a long story. "We were at the Arcade and a man came in and he was wearing a mask, and he shot you and then he shot me." Serena frowned and hugged him tight, horrified. "It was just a dream, baby," she murmured. Soon enough Sammy was asleep and Serena headed back to her own bed, her eyes drooping. By morning both of them had forgotten the dream.  
  
***  
  
The next morning Serena dropped Sammy off at school as usual and headed to work. When she got there, Buchi, the owner, met her by the door. "Serena, I want you to train our newest dancer. Her name is Mina." A girl stepped out of the shadows and Serena gasped. They could have been twins. "Hi, I'm Mina," she said, holding out a hand. Serena looked her up and down. "You'll do." She took her hand and dragged her into the dressing rooms. "Here's where we change and put on makeup and costumes. This is my area." She motioned to a vanity with a mirror and a stool. The mirror was partly covered with pictures of Sammy and her, and Sammy and her foster parents (Richard and Barbara). "Cute kid," Mina said, leaning down to take a closer look. "Yours?" she asked over her shoulder. "Yup, he's my baby. He turns eleven in about a week and a half," she replied proudly. Mina nodded and smiled. "I have one of my own. His name is Artemis. He's about the same age." Serena smiled politely and led her further into the dressing room. "The closet is in the very back," she pointed to a dark corner. "You'll want to be in there first, for the better costumes." Serena had soon finished up the tour and they got to working on a routine for her. Neither of them noticed Buchi standing in the corner watching them. "Serena," he called. "It's time for you to go home. You'll be late to pick Sammy up" Serena smiled gratefully and went to change into her street clothes. "I'm gonna need the next few days off. My mothers birthday." Buchi nodded at her as she ran out.  
  
***  
  
When she got to the school the parking lot was empty, a bad sign. She ran, as fast as she could in heels, to his last class and prayed he was there. "Mommy!" Serena exhaled deeply and hugged him close. "Sorry I'm late, Uncle Buchi wanted me to show the new girl around." Sammy nodded. "I understand," he said with a wisdom that far surpassed ten years. "Hurry up. Get your stuff we're going to Grandma Babs' house for dinner." Sammy grinned at the enticement and gathered his stuff. "I hope I'm not interrupting." Serena turned to see the arrogant jerk standing in the doorway. "Yes, you are. We need to be leaving." As they left, Darien caught Serena's arm. "We still need to talk about his conduct." "Can it wait, I'm already late for my mother's birthday party." He let go and nodded. "I'll call you.again." Serena looked over her shoulder, highly annoyed. "I hope not," she snapped before walking quickly out the door with Sammy.  
  
AN: Sorry, it's short. I have to work everyday this week and then I'm going to California for the weekend, so I probably won't update in a while. 


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but I do own this story and people you don't recognize.  
  
AN: Sorry about the wait, I sprained my wrist and I just barely got out of my brace, so I can update again soon. Aren't we all happy? Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing. You guys make my day!! Okay, again, sorry. My computer would only open this file as a read-me. Again, I'm very sorry about the wait. Okay, to clarify, the Andy in chapter two is Andrew's father.  
  
***  
  
Sammy frowned on the way out. "Mo-o-om." It was a long drawn out wail. "What?" "Why did you say that?" Serena was utterly confused. "Say what?" "That you hoped he wouldn't call." "Because I don't want him to. He was giving my baby trouble." "Mom." This time it was exasperated. "What?" Serena was incredibly confused. "I deserved those bad grades.I skipped assignments and turned in the wrong papers." "Sammy, why would you do something like that?" He stopped and mumbled something under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" Serena asked through clenched teeth. "Never mind, we'll continue this in the morning." She pushed him through the door and practically ran down the walkway to the car. When they got in, Serena only sat there, not turning the key. "Mom?" he asked. She didn't look at him; the muscles in her neck were taut. "Sammy, do you know how much it costs for me to send you to this school? Do you know how much I've sacrificed for you?" By this time she was crying. "Why would you do something like this?" He began crying as well. "I'm sorry, mom." She rested her face in her hands and sat there, sniffling.  
  
When she finally sat up and wiped her eyes, there was a determined gleam in her eyes. "Mom?" he asked tentatively. She turned to him. "You're grounded for a month," she cut off his protests with a look, "you're grounded from the internet and your video games as well. I need to get to the arcade." She turned on the car and slowly left the parking lot. By the time she got to Babs' house the party was in full swing. Lita met her and Sammy at the door. "It's about time you got here. Babs' has been asking for you." Serena smiled and playfully pushed Sammy toward the kitchen. When he ran to play with his cousins she turned to Lita. "He was in detention. When we left he told me he was purposely getting bad grades and being bad to the teacher. He was playing matchmaker, trying to set me up with him." Lita covered her mouth to hide a laugh. "Are you serious?" Serena nodded.  
  
Lita broke into full-blown laughter. "That's hilarious. The little scamp," she said with a soft look in her eyes, soon replaced by a sad one. "So what did the doctor say?" Serena asked. "She said no, to try again next year," Lita replied, wiping a tear. Ever since she and Andrew had married, they had been trying to have a baby with no luck. Finally they had started seeing a fertility specialist. It seemed that they had a one in seventy- five chance of Lita getting pregnant. Serena enveloped her in a hug, knowing that it was hard for her to see Serena and Sammy together, or Sammy with everyone else' children.  
  
"Lita, just keep trying, you'll be a fabulous mother, I know you will." Lita returned the hug and wiped her tears. "Thank you so much Serena, you're the best." She smiled tremulously and then it grew as she saw Andrew heading over. "And, don't worry. I'll keep trying." Serena followed the direction of her gaze and put on a look of false surprise. "You lusty little thing you." When Andrew got there they were laughing, hard. "What's up?" he asked, putting his arm around his wife. Frowning, puzzled when they laughed harder. "I'll explain later, honey." Andrew only nodded, incredibly confused. "Gran is asking for you." She nodded and pushed her way through the crowd to Babs. "Serena's here!" There was wild cheering all around. "What's going on?" "Babs got up. It is the ten year anniversary of the day that you came into our lives." Serena's eyes filled with tears and her lips trembled as she remembered that fateful day, and the day before. Before the memories could take over she rushed to Babs and hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much," she whispered. "I love you, honey." Serena held her tightly as the tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
Sorry it's short, but I have a ton of homework and a job and a social life and my best friends' sister died, so now I'm involved in keeping her distracted and happy, or as happy as she can be. I'll update when I can. Remember, I'm writing this for all the people who put me on their favorites list and reviewed. You make this worthwhile for me! 


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own SM or associated characters. I do own the characters you don't recognize. As always, thank you to my readers and even more thanks to the people who reviewed and/or put me on their Favorites List. You guys rock!!!!!  
  
After all the commotion had died down they sat and began opening presents. "Serena, this one is for you, it's from Richard and I." Serena frowned in confusion. "What is it?" "Open it and see." Serena held the box on her lap and ripped open the paper, and then she ripped open the box and had to dig through packing peanuts before she got to the present. She put her hand to her mouth and began to cry. "What is it Mom?" Sammy asked. "It's a college course schedule." "We paid for the first years tuition. That's all we can afford." Serena hugged them. "Thank you so much. Don't worry I can handle the rest of it." "Mom." Sammy was tugging on her sleeve. "What is it baby?" "What's tuition?" "It's when you pay to go to school and learn important stuff." Sammy made a face and ran off to play with his cousins.  
  
"He doesn't get the concept that someone would actually want to go to school." Babs laughed. "I don't know how I can thank you for this-" Serena started to say, but she got cut off. "Your twenty five, you have a ten year old son, I don't like to think of you working in a strip club to pay for things for him. Yes I do know that you work as a stripper. Don't ask how I found out. This is for you and Sammy both. You deserve this. Now, help me eat this chocolate cake." Serena smiled, somewhat perturbed that her mother knew that she danced, and dug into her slice of cake. ***  
  
By the time they got home Sammy was fast asleep. Serena carried him into his room and tucked him in, taking off his shoes and tucking his favorite teddy bear, that he swore he never slept with, in next to him. She smiled tenderly as she tucked a piece of hair behind his ear. "I love you, baby," she whispered before heading into her own room to go to bed. The next morning she was up earlier than usual to make Sammy a special breakfast. She was busy grilling pancakes and sausages and hash browns when the phone rang. She frowned and wiped her hands on her apron before going to answer. "This is Serena." "Ms. Seymour?" "Who is it?" "It's Mr. Shields, Sammy's teacher." Yes, hello." "I was wondering if you would be free later to discuss Sammy's schoolwork." "Actually I will.and, I want to apologize for the way I've been acting. I haven't been a very good example for Sammy and I apologize profusely."  
  
There was silence. "Yes, well. Anyway is any particular time good for you?" Serena glanced at the calendar hanging from the fridge. "Well, I actually have to work from twelve to eight, so is eight thirtyish to late for you?" "No, that's ok. I'll see you then." "Wait, do you know where we live?" "It would be in Sammy's file. I'll check there and see you later." When Serena turned around Sammy was leaning against the doorframe smiling. "What?" "Nothing, nothing." She grinned and threw a towel at him. "Go wash up. Breakfast is almost ready. By the way, happy birthday." His grin grew and he ran to the bathroom to wash his hands and he was back sooner than Serena had expected. "Wow, that was fast!" "I'm hungry." Serena made a face at him and dished them both heaping plates. "Mom, I don't know how you stay so skinny when you eat all of this crap." Serena frowned at him. "Have you been talking to Uncle Andy AGAIN?!?" Sammy nodded sheepishly and Serena rolled her eyes, she couldn't refuse him anything when he made the face. There was a phone call and Serena was saved from a potentially embarrassing situation. "Hello," she said with a big smile on her face. No one answered. "Hello." Again there was no answer. Serena frowned and hung up. "Who was it?" Sammy asked. She turned. "Wrong number," she said and sat down to enjoy breakfast. *** Across the city, in a musty payphone a man stared at the wall unblinking. He had seen her one-day at the Arcade she worked in and had followed her to her second job, and then he had followed her home. He was in love with her and he was going to have her. He smiled and left the payphone before heading back to work. *** Serena kissed Sammy and playfully shoved him out of the car. "Go, you're late. Aunt Amy is picking you up." Sammy made a face and opened his mouth to argue, but she gave him a look that only a mother could and he closed his mouth and walked into the school. Serena watched him go with a smile before turning over the engine and peeling out of the parking lot and heading to the Foxy Lady. When she got there Mina was waiting for her in the lobby. "Hi, I was wondering if you would do me a favor." Serena nodded. "Sure." "Would you watch my son while I'm at work?" "Mina, we have the same shift." "No, my second job. I'm sending my son to a private school and the bills are killer, even with what I make here." Serena nodded. "I know what you mean. I'm sending my son to a private school too. My parents tell me they want to help with the tuition, but I want to do this my self," she replied. Mina grinned and hugged her. "Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me." "I think I do. Anyway, I get off at eight and I have to pick up Sammy from the babysitter, you could drop him off at eight fifteen." "That would be great. Usually I feel so guilty leaving him with one of my friends, because none of them have children, but.thank you." Mina smiled and hugged her again. "Hey, you girls are late, get in here," Buchi shouted. They looked at each other and laughed before running into the changing room to see what costumes were salvageable.  
  
At Eight o'clock, Serena made her way up three flights of stairs to her good friends apartment. By the time she got there she was completely winded; she knocked on the door and was not surprised to find it opened almost immediately. "Mom, you're here, let's get going." Serena was shocked when he grabbed her hand and began pulling her down the hall. "Bye Sammy," Amy shouted before slamming her door. "Sammy," she began in an ominous tone, "What did you do?" "Nothing, I swear." She stopped and no matter how much he pulled, he couldn't budge her. "Mom, let's go," he whined. Serena raised an eyebrow, but gave in when he gave her the puppy dog look. "Fine, but I will get to the bottom of this." They got to their apartment just as Mina was pulling in. They parked and got out. "Sammy, this is Artemis, Artemis, this is my son Sammy." They stepped out from behind their mothers and began circling each other while Serena and Mina looked at each other in shock. Suddenly they began racing toward the apartment complex. "I'll see you later, Mina," Serena shouted over her shoulder as she followed them. Mina only shook her head in pity and got into her car.  
  
AN: Sorry it's short, but it's all I can do in my limited free time. But, hey it's better than nothing, right? 


	6. Chapter Five

By the time Serena got into the apartment the boys were playing a video game. "What took you so long mom?" Sammy asked, not looking away from the screen. Serena walked by him towards the kitchen, hitting him lightly on her way in. "You try walking up six flights of stairs when you're my age." When she got into the kitchen she began opening cupboards. "What do you want to eat for dinner?" she shouted. "Pizza," came the reply in unison. She rolled her eyes. "Pizza," she muttered. "Always with the pizza." The doorbell rang. "Sammy, will you get that? Check the peephole fist." There was a squeak and the door was opened. "Sammy, who is it?" She walked out and stopped in shock. "Mr. Shields." He was standing in the doorway holding a red rose. "Call me Darien. Hey Sammy." "Hey Mr. Shields. Come on Artemis, I'll show you my ninjas." The two blonde ten year olds left the room. "I'm sorry, I completely forgot you were coming over. I told a friend that I'd watch her son for her." "Oh, I was worried for a moment." "Worried?" Serena's brow wrinkled in confusion. "I thought that they were twins for a moment." Serena burst out laughing. "Why would you think that?" "Well, they do look a lot alike. Kind of like fraternal twins." Serena raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Anyway, go ahead and have a seat, I have to order dinner for the boys." She walked to the phone and pressed #3 on speed dial. "Hi, Mr. Cardivichi? It's Rena. Great. Sammy's great too. Listen, I need two large meat lovers, capice?" she added the last part to amuse the aging pizza man. She said a few more things and hung up. "So, about Sammy," Serena said as she sat down, "He made a confession to me. He's purposely not turning in assignments and acting out in school. I guess he just wanted a little more attention." Darien nodded. "Go on," he said. Serena shook her head sadly. "I'm a single mother, I work two jobs and I'm starting college this fall. I think he's afraid he'll fall through the cracks. I would never let that happen. I love my son, more than anything. I'll never let anything happen to him." As she said this her eyes clouded over and Darien got the distinct feeling she wasn't aware he was in the room. "Damn you," she whispered. She came back to reality with a sickening thud. "What were we talking about?" "Sammy." "Oh, right." She stood up. "Things are awfully quiet back there. I have to go get a look. I'll be right back." She stood and walked out of the room.  
  
**** When Serena left Darien took the opportunity to look around her home. There were a lot of pictures of a young Serena and a baby Sammy. Most of them were of Sammy, though. There was a picture he assumed was a family portrait. He stood up and walked across the room to get a better look. It was a family portrait. There was an elderly couple and people he assumed were her brothers and sisters. It appeared to have been taken some years ago. Serena looked to be about eighteen. That made Sammy around three. Darien frowned. She looked young and scared. He looked up and saw more portraits as they went through the years. "That's my favorite." Darien jumped, shocked by the sound of her voice. "What?" She moved closer. "This is my favorite." She picked the picture up. Sammy was five. "Why?" Her face clouded again. "I don't know." She set it down again with a snap. The doorbell rang and her face was transformed, wreathed with smiles. "Pizza," she said. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" Darien was amazed, and just a little bit frightened by her mood swings. Did she get them often? Were they a danger to Sammy? Was it PMS? Was she Bipolar? He shook his head. "I have to go." Serena nodded and went to the door to pay for the pizza. He left and she waved happily to his retreating back. He got into his black sports car and sat, staring at the wheel. Feeling guilt well up for the first time in a long time. No matter how crazy she was she loved Sammy. He almost fell ashamed of himself, for what he had to do. He shook his head and sped off.  
  
****  
  
Serena held the portrait in her hands and looked at it carefully. It had been taken the day her father had been sentenced to life in prison with no chance for parole. Sammy and Artemis came into the room, their mouths stuffed full of pizza. "Where did Mr. Shields go?" Serena smiled and turned around. "Home. Unlike your fabulous mother, he can only take so much." They only rolled their eyes and went back to their food. She shook her head, grimacing. She didn't know what was going on anymore. She was having episodes, she had been blacking out, forgetting things. Lately she had attributed it to the heat, but now. She just didn't know. Shaking her head, she forced herself to think happy thoughts and went to rejoin the boys. Later that night, after Mina has picked up Artemis, Sammy walked into Serena's room and sat quietly on the bed while she brushed her hair. "Mom." She turned and smiled at him. "Yeah?" He began to fidget under her loving gaze. "What is it?" She moved to the bed and sat by him, cocking her head to the side. "What happened to my dad?" Serena stood, feeling that she had taken a blow directly to the solar plexus. "Didn't see that one coming," she murmured. He stood up. "If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine." She smiled reassuringly at him and took his hand, leading him to the bed. "It's not that, really. It's a very difficult subject for me. Your father and I were so in love, we were planning on getting married when we graduated from high school," she lied glibly, "he died in a car crash before I could tell him about you." "What was his name?" She thought hard and fast. "Kenneth." He nodded, seemingly satisfied and stood up. "Thanks mom. Love you." He kissed her cheek and went to bed. Serena crawled under the covers and began to cry. The thought of all the lies she had told, had been telling, was starting to make her sick. 


	7. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own SM or any affiliated characters. I do own Buchi, Sarah and the Foxy Lady.  
  
The next morning, after dropping Sammy off at school she headed to the Foxy Lady. She found Buchi in his office. "Hey," she said quietly. "Can I talk to you?" He nodded. "Sure." She closed the door behind her and sat in the plush chair in front of his desk. "What is it?" She wouldn't look up. "I can't work here anymore." Buchi took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "May I ask why not?" She nodded. "Sammy. He's so proud of me, you know? I would never want him to know that I did something like this. Something that would make him ashamed to be my son." Buchi nodded. "Anything else?" she nodded. "My health. I've been losing weight steadily for the past three months. I've been blacking out and I'm having trouble sleeping." "You should see a doctor." Serena nodded. "I have an appointment after I leave here." They got up and Buchi hugged her. "Take care. I've known you since you were eighteen. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." She nodded and walked out. He watched her go with a feeling of sadness. She was one of the best exotic dancers he had ever known. ****  
  
Serena sat in the doctors' office bouncing her bag on her knees when the door opened. "Serena?" She glanced over. Amy was standing in the doorway. She stood. "What's wrong?" Serena followed her into her office and sat down. "I don't know what's wrong." Amy nodded. "Tell me what's happening." She described her symptoms and fell silent when Amy started to frown. "What is it?" Amy shook her head. "I've never seen anything like this. If I didn't know better, I would say that your malnourished...but we all know that can't be the case," she added with a small smile. Serena swatted at her head. Amy's smile faded. "I'll run a few tests, ok?" Serena nodded, they said their goodbyes and she left. She headed straight for the arcade and arrived right in time for the lunch rush. Andrew was practically in tears when he saw her. "You're here! Would you take some orders?" She nodded and went to put on an apron and grab a notebook and a pencil. She almost died when none other than Darien Shields occupied the first table she went to. The fact that he occupied the table didn't bother her. It was the fact that he was with a young, beautiful woman that slightly annoyed her.  
  
She pasted on a smile. "What can I get for you guys today?" Darien looked up and froze, looking like a dear caught in the headlights. "Serena, I didn't know you worked here." She smiled and nodded, enjoying his discomfort. The woman smiled at Serena. "Hi, I'm Sarah, a friend of Darien's." Serena found it hard to dislike the petite brunette and shook her hand. "Are you a teacher too?" Sarah almost choked. "NO! I don't have the patience; I'd probably strangle one of the kids. I'm a cop." Serena's smile froze and she cleared her throat. "Well, anyway, what can I get for you?" Sarah quickly scanned the menu and picked a baked potato and a glass of milk. Darien took a little longer to choose. Serena started to fidget as he stared at the menu, practically burning holes in it. "I'll have the soup of the day," he said at last. Serena's mouth dropped open. "That's it?" He looked up and nodded. "Yes." She scrawled it on her notebook. "That'll be just a minute." She walked back and entered it into the computer before sitting down in the back, taking off her shoes and rubbing her insoles. ****  
  
"Tired?" She smiled at Lita. "Yeah. My feet are killing me." Lita laughed. "Serves you right for wearing high heels. I play it safe," she said, showing off a pair of worn in tennis shoes. Serena laughed and shook her head. "I was out and I didn't have time to go home and change before coming here." Lita cocked her head to the side. "Where were you?" Without thinking Serena blurted out, "at the doctors office." Lita's green eyes widened in concern. "Are you ok?" Serena nodded. "Yeah, it was just a routine checkup." "At," she glanced at her wristwatch, "eight thirty a.m.?" "It was at Amy's office." "That explains it. Well, I had better get back, Andrew will probably be yelling at my apprentice to work faster." She rushed through the swinging doors to the kitchen and Serena smiled when she did indeed hear yelling. She stood and put a hand to her aching lower back and went out to deliver orders. ****  
  
Sarah watched Serena walk away. "Be careful Darien," she said softly before draining her drink and walking out. "I'm letting you buy me lunch today," she called over her shoulder before she walked out. He grinned and shook his head, pulling a couple of bills from his wallet he looked around. There was a man in the corner; he was staring straight at Serena. When he noticed Darien's gaze on him he saluted him and walked out. Darien followed him. He was dismayed when the man got into a car and was driven away. By the time he got to his own apartment he was highly irritated. First it had started raining, then a car had driven by and splashed muddy water on him and now he couldn't find his keys. He sighed it wasn't even four o'clock yet. It was going to be a bad day. He turned around and started the long walk back to the diner.  
  
AN: I hope you're all happy! I'm sorry it isn't longer, but I will add more soon. Promise. 


	8. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any affiliated characters.  
  
She was so beautiful. An angel walking among mortals. He pressed his hand to the glass, trying to get closer to her. For a moment he thought he saw her turn his way and smile gently, but when he blinked she was looking the other way. He sighed. His angel would be his soon, very soon. He turned and walked away, feeling happier than he had in weeks. His angel was near him. Now all he had to do was get rid of the parasite hanging off her. Holding her down. Burdening his precious. He needed to relieve her of the burden that was her son Samuel. ****  
  
Serena hummed as she gathered up dishes and tips from the table. She was closing the diner tonight. She had made arrangements for Raye to pick Sammy up from school and watch him while she was at work. The bell over the door tinkled and Serena looked up, covering her mouth to stifle a laugh at the sight up Darien, sopping wet. "I left my wallet." She nodded and smiled. "Of course. Just a moment." She walked behind the counter and rummaged through a box. "Here it is," she said triumphantly a moment later. He smiled as he took it from her hand. "Thank you," he said softly, smiling at her. Serena's breath caught in her throat as she looked deeply into his midnight blue eyes. He leaned forward, his breath warm on her face. For a moment she thought he would kiss her. As she leaned forward the kitchen door swung open. "Serena—" Lita stared at Serena with a small smile on her lips. She and Darien had jumped about a foot apart from each other. "Serena, Andrew said that you could head home now." She winked at Serena and walked back into the kitchen. Serena cleared her throat.  
  
"Would you like a ride home?" he nodded gratefully. Serena got her jacket and purse out of the back and walked to the front door. "Bye," she called. There was no answer. She locked the front door behind her and turned to Darien. "My car is this way." He followed her silently until they reached her car. For the first time since she had bought the car, Serena was ashamed by it. It was a mess. Sammy's schoolwork was piled on the passenger seat and her registration forms were lying, scattered in the back. "Go ahead and just throw that in the back." He put it on the back seat and got in, fastening his seatbelt. Serena started the car and turned on the radio. It was turned to the highest volume setting. She winced and turned it down. "So, you're car in the shop?" He seemed to have been startled out of a dream "What? No, no. I just didn't feel like driving such a short distance." Serena laughed. "I know what you mean. Do you mind if we pick up Sammy real fast. It's just that the babysitters house is in between yours and mine." He shrugged. "That's fine." She pulled up to a large condo and unbuckled her seatbelt.  
  
"I'll be just a minute." She ran up to the door and knocked quickly. Darien, watching from the car saw the door opened by a man with long platinum brown hair. He hugged Serena and motioned her inside. She shook her head and pointed to the car. The dark haired man nodded and walked back inside, a few minutes later Sammy came out and hugged his mother. On the way back to the car he chatted eagerly with her. Minutes later they were on their way. "Nathaniel let me play with a baseball that was signed by Babe Ruth." Serena made a noncommittal noise. "And after that he made pizza for dinner. He's really awesome. He was really disappointed that you couldn't stay and talk." Darien felt jealousy rising in him at the man Sammy obviously thought of a father. "Anyway, Raye made some really gross chocolate cake. I almost threw up." "Why did you eat it?" for the first time Sammy seemed to notice Darien. "Mr. Shields? What are you doing in my car?" Darien only shrugged.  
  
"Seemed like a good place to be." Sammy opened his mouth, like he was going to say something, but snapped it shut at the last second. Serena laughed. "We're giving Mr. Shields a ride home, Sammy. Behave yourself." They pulled up to his apartment and he bid them farewell. Sammy crawled into the front seat. "Mom, do you need to tell me something?" he asked slyly, looking at her out of the corner of his eyes. "What?" She turned and stared at him for a moment. "Have you and Mr. Shields been up to something... in my absence." Serena started to choke. "Sammy, if I ever hear you say something like that again, I will was your mouth out with sop. Are we clear?" Sammy slumped in his seat, pouting. "Are we clear?" she asked a little more forcefully. "Like tropical water." He pouted the rest of the way home. The light n the answering machine was blinking, so Sammy pressed the button while Serena hung up their jackets. The first message, no one said anything until it cut off. The second was from Andrew.  
  
"Serena, I know tomorrow was supposed to be your day off, but Lita's not feeling well. Could you cover for her? Call me." Serena pushed her soggy bangs out of her eyes and picked up the cordless. "Go get in the shower." He groaned, but relented without a word at the look she gave him. She dialed Andrew's number and sighed when the answering machine picked up. "Drew, it's Serena. I hope Lita's doing okay. I can come in tomorrow, but I'll have to make some arrangements for a babysitter for Sammy." She hung up, looked at the puddle of water at her feet and sighed. Twenty minutes later Sammy emerged from the bathroom in his pajamas to find her dead asleep on the couch.  
  
"Mom," he whispered, gently shaking her shoulder. "Mom, you have to get into bed." She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Okay, I'll be there in a minute to tuck you in." He ran into his room and Serena smiled sleepily and picked up her shoes. She tossed them into the hall closet and went into Sammy's room. He was lying on his stomach reading comics. "What's this? Sailor V? Sammy, I feel that its only right that I tell you, no real superhero would wear those shoes saving the world." He grinned and flopped onto his back. "It's only a comic, mom. It's not real." She tucked the blanket around him and kissed his forehead. "I know. No real superhero would wear that skirt either." She turned off the light as she walked out into the hall. "Nigh baby." She walked into her room and threw herself on the bed. She was asleep in minutes.  
  
AN: What do you think? Should I add more about her stalker? Should I add more Darien? Let me know. 


	9. Chapter Eight

Sorry it's taken so long. I've had a lot to deal with. Anyway, hope you like it; characters are not mine (except Sarah) blah, blah, blah. And please review.  
  
The next morning was Sunday. Serena got up early and showered quickly before starting breakfast. Sammy padded sleepily into the kitchen and smiled at Serena. "Morning Mom," he said over a yawn. "Eat quickly, we have to go to church at ten." Sammy grimaced. "Aw, Mom. Do I have to go?" Serena rolled her eyes. "Yes. We're going with Aunt Lita and Uncle Andy. We can't be late." Sammy finished his food quickly and he ran into the bathroom. Serena stared at the empty plate in shock. That kid could really eat.  
  
She put it into the dishwasher and walked into her room where she changed into a light pink dress. "Hey Sammy, we gotta go." He walked out, his hair rumpled and his clothes crooked and wrinkled. "Sammy! What did you do to your clothes?" He glanced down and smiled sheepishly. "I accidentally put my wet clothes from last night on top of them." Serena took a deep breath and counted to ten. "Go straighten up as well as you can, and put your good shoes on. I'll go start the car." She started out the door, but stopped. "And comb your hair."  
  
She shook her head as she dug through her purse for her keys. The elevator stopped in the parking garage and she got out, still looking through her purse. She bumped into someone and looked up for a moment. "I'm so sorry, are you okay?" the stranger was staring at her face with a small smile. "Sir, are you alright?" He nodded and backed away, seeming to fade into the shadows. She shuddered and retraced her steps to the elevator; she didn't want Sammy coming down by himself. When she got up there, Sammy was waiting by the elevator, his shirt untucked, combing his hair. "Come on, baby."  
  
They got to the church with minutes to spare. As they slipped into the pew next to Lita and Andrew, Lita whispered, "about time, lazy butt." Serena sat down next to her and pinched her hard. Lita glared at her as she rubbed her arm, Serena only smiled and opened her hymnal. After church Serena shook hands with the pastor and walked down to her car. There was a man leaning on it. "Can I help you?" She asked as she approached. He looked vaguely familiar to her. He only stared at her, unnerving her. Andrew walked up. "Can I help you?" Andrew asked belligerently. The man only turned and walked away. "What a freak." "Did you know that guy?" Serena shook her head and smiled at Lita. "He probably had me mistaken for someone else," she replied nonchalantly. Lita raised an eyebrow, but relented. "Serena, I didn't know this was your church."  
  
She turned and smiled at Sarah, who had stopped just behind her. "I just barely started coming." Sarah looked good in her dark purple t-shirt and jean skirt. "So, you're catholic?" Sarah nodded and grinned. "Yeah. This is only my second week at this church, I just moved here." "That's great, where did you move from?" "Some little Podunk town you've probably never heard of." Serena's smile grew at her blush. "Try me." "No, really, I don't think you would know where it is." Lita cleared her throat and Serena turned back to them. "Lita, this is Sarah, Sarah, this is Lita, my sister- in-law." Sarah smiled and shook her hand. "Hi." Lita smiled at her. "Hi. How do you and Serena know each other?" "Through a mutual friend."  
  
Sarah caught sight of Sammy and her grin grew. "You must be Sammy, I have heard so much about you." Sammy eyed her warily. "Like what?" "That your very bright and very mischievous." She winked at Serena at the last word. Sammy brightened. "Cool. I think you're hot." Sarah choked. "Really? Why?" Sammy shrugged, blushing and backed away. "I don't know. I think you're pretty. And nice."  
  
With those last words he ran to talk to a friend, leaving the adults shell- shocked. "That was...interesting." Sarah straightened. "I have to go to work. I'll see you later," she said to Serena. "It was nice meeting you guys," she said to Lita and Andrew. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and ran to a car where a dark haired man was waiting. He kissed her and they got into the car. "Finally, I meet a friend I approve of," Andrew said lightly.  
  
Serena glared at him. "What is that supposed to mean?" he turned to Lita for help, but found her looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, what is that supposed to mean?" Andrew blushed to the roots of his hair and, wisely, didn't answer. Serena shook her head. "Anyway, I have to go. I promised a friend that I'd watch her kid while she's at work." Serena went to get Sammy and Lita elbowed Andrew in the ribs. "Your such a jerk sometimes." She walked to the car in a huff, leaving Andrew staring at her and rubbing his stomach. "Must be expecting," a man behind him said. He turned sharply. "Why do you say that?" he asked, slightly panicked. "My Annette treated me the same way and then, before you know it, nine months has passed and we had our little Chase."  
  
Andrew walked to the car, dazed, and got in. "Andy, are you ok?" Lita asked when he didn't start the car. He turned and smiled at her. "Couldn't be better." "Maybe I should drive," she suggested lightly. When she went to take off her seatbelt he stopped her. "No, you should rest. No strenuous activity for you." He started the car and went off at a snails pace. "The speed limit is forty-five, there is no reason for you to be going twenty." He glared at her. "I don't want to put you in any danger." She only rolled her eyes. "Someone is going to shoot you if you don't go faster. It might just be me." He glanced at her and, when he saw that she wasn't kidding, reluctantly sped up. 


	10. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I don't own SM or affiliated characters. I do own anyone you don't recognize from the show.  
  
Mina air kissed Serena on both cheeks and pushed a bag into her hands. "These are all of his medications and pajamas and a couple of books he likes to read," she said, glancing over her shoulder at the door. "Go on. I know what to do." Mina nodded and ran out the door, bumping into one of Serena's neighbors." "Sorry," she shouted over one shoulder as she ran down the hall.  
  
"Is she in a rush you think?" Max asked. She nodded. "Yeah, she's a single mom and works two jobs." He chuckled. "Well, from what I saw, she's pretty cute." That got Serena laughing. "I'll set you up sometime." He walked into his apartment, thinking that she looked a lot like a girl he had once loved and leaving Serena with visions of matchmaking in her head. "Mom, we want to watch a movie. Can we pop some popcorn?" They both were looking at her with wide blue eyes. "Yeah. I have some stuff to do."  
  
She headed into her room and logged onto the Internet. "Welcome," a mechanical male voice said. Serena giggled she's always loved that. She went into her e-mail and started to ready. There was one, from SrNaLvR. "Weird." There was a file attached. She clicked on it to open it. Pictures. There were pictures of her, in bed, getting out of the shower. Picking up Sammy from school. She shot up and backed away so fast her chair fell over.  
  
"Oh, my God," she whispered, looking around. Were they watching her right now, taking pictures of her, of the boys? She grabbed her jacket and without logging off, ran into the living room. "Put on your shoes and jackets." They only stared at her. "Now!" They ran off and she got her purse and her keys. They ran into Max in the hallway. "What's up?" he asked. Serena looked around. "Go wait by the elevator, where I can see you." They walked away, still confused and Serena turned to him. "If I tell you something, will you swear not to tell anyone else?" she asked in a harsh whisper.  
  
****  
  
Lita stared at Andrew, utterly confused, as he rubbed her feet. "Drew, not that I don't mind the attention, but what's going on?" He smiled lovingly at her and kissed her ankle. "I just want you to rest and relax." She raised her eyebrow, but sat back and enjoyed. "I think we should go back to the doctor." Lita's peace of mind vanished. "Why? She said to try again next year." He pulled her out of the chair and onto his lap.  
  
"I know that it's painful for you when we go and they say no over and over again," he whispered, resting his head on top of hers. "But, I have a feeling that we should." She sighed and nodded reluctantly. "Okay. Call and make an appointment." He felt excitement rise in him and kissed her hair, inhaling the cherry scent. "In the meantime." He grinned wickedly and drew her into the bedroom, unbuttoning her shirt as they went.  
  
A couple of hours later, as Andrew lay sleeping, Lita crept out of bed and, ignoring his murmur, went into the bathroom. She took a white stick out from under the sink and took a deep breath before looking at it. Positive. She smiled and gave a shout of laughter, covering her mouth when Andrew snorted. She was going to be a mommy. After waiting so long she was finally going to be a mommy. She went back to bed and snuggled up next to Andrew. Running her fingers through his hair, she whispered, "sleep tight daddy-to- be."  
  
****  
  
Sarah bopped her head to the music coming from her headphones as she typed up a report. A tap on the shoulder made her jump. She turned around, preparing to yell and came face to face with Serena. She turned off her CD player and smiled. "What's up? Not here on official business, I hope." Her smiled faded when Serena nodded. "I am." "Oh, boy. What's up?" A thought struck. "Sammy's alright isn't he?" she asked nervously. "Yes, he is, this is about me." Sarah got her notebook and a pen. "Start from the beginning." "Yesterday, I went to check my e-mail and I got one from an address I'd never seen before." "What was it?" "The Address. A bunch of random letters." She paused.  
  
"SrNaLvR." "Well, I opened it, but it was only an attachment, so I opened it and there were all these pictures of me. It freaked me out. Those pictures were taken from inside my apartment." Sarah stopped writing. "You're sure?" Serena nodded. "Positive." Sarah closed her notebook and stood up. "Serena, as a cop and as a friend I'm warning you. Get out of there. Get Sammy out of there. Go somewhere safe and wait until this blows over. I'll have the crime lab look over you're apartment, but in the meantime..." she trailed off. Serena nodded and grabbed her purse. As she turned to leave she saw Darien walking their way. He saw her and stopped dead in his tracks. "Serena?"  
  
Another officer approached him. "Detective Shields, Captain Romney wants to see you." "Detective?" Serena's whisper was filled with a sense of betrayal. She whirled on Sarah. "You knew?" She nodded sheepishly. "He's my partner." She glared at them both and practically ran out of the station. Sarah hit Darien's arm as they walked to the captain's office. "Good going moron."  
  
AN: Sorry I have to end it here, but I'm exhausted. Let me know what you think. I'll accept constructive criticism, but not flames. Thank you to all the people who reviewed and/or put me on their watch list and favorites list. I Luv ya! 


	11. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I do own the plot and a few characters, though.

Serena sat in her car, staring at the steering wheel. She had driven away from the police station and parked her car in a park close to Sammy's school. Her eyes misted with tears as she ran over the scene once again.

She had considered Sarah and Darien friends, good friends. She could feel herself softening and frowned, clearing her head of those thoughts. They had betrayed her and they had lied to her. She had trusted them and they had lied to her. She twisted the key in the ignition and drove back to the apartment building.

She had left Sammy and Artemis with Max before going to the police station. When she knocked on the door it took a few minutes to answer.

"Serena. Good, I was about to call the police." Her lower lip trembled and he gently took her arm.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he drew her to the couch. She related the story of meeting Darien first as Sammy's teacher and then as an undercover detective.

When she finished there was a pause. "Well... at least you won't get in trouble for dating Sammy's teacher. Ow." He rubbed his shoulder where Serena smacked him.

"Serena. You liked this guy, a lot; before you found out he was a cop. what's different now?"

"He lied to me," she replied stubbornly.

"Have you told him about you. Have you told him you used to be a stripper? Have you told him that you're not Sammy's mother?" She shook her head and stared at her knees. He gently turned her face to him.

"Serena, I'm not saying what you did was wrong. If I had been in your position, I would have done the same thing. But maybe...maybe you should tell him. He could help."

Serena shot to her feet.

"No. He'll take my baby away. I can't let him do that."

"Maybe he wouldn't," Max said, "Maybe he would help you fight for custody of him. It couldn't hurt." She shook her head.

"Yes, it could. It could ruin everything I have fought so hard to build," she said brokenly, "it could destroy everything."

Max drew her into a hug as she started to cry. He rubbed her back and made soothing noises. When her sobbing showed no signs of ceasing, he took her arms and held her away.

"The boys are asleep in the other room, in front of the t.v. We wouldn't want to wake them up, would we?" She only shook her head.

"Come on. You can borrow some pajamas to sleep in. I'll sleep on the couch."

"I can't let you do that, Max," she said, wiping her eyes on the hem of her t-shirt and leaving mascara marks.

"Yes, you can. My bedroom has no windows. It helps me sleep better, and I would feel better knowing people would have to come through me to get to you." Serena laughed and kissed his cheek.

"You're the greatest. Too bad you pine for another," she jokingly said. His eyes took on a distant look. A look Serena knew meant that he was thinking of his mystery girl.

AN: Sorry it's been a while and that this chapter is so short. I'm babysitting and I thought I would try to get a chapter in while they were watching a movie. No flames. I only accept constructive criticism. Ciao.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Serena awoke in total darkness and began to panic. Memories of the night before rushed into her mind and she relaxed. She was in Max's bedroom. He was sleeping on the couch by Sammy and Artemis.

For a moment she felt guilt at the danger she had put Mina's son in. She couldn't do anything about it now, but at least she had kept him safe this long.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, silently cursing Max and his nocturnal tendencies. He had wanted her to sleep in the room where anyone had to go through him to get to her. He was a great friend. She had only been half kidding the night before when she had joked about it being too bad that he pined for another.

She pulled on Max's robe, nearly drowning in it, and walked out to the living room, where she had to laugh at the sight that greeted her.

Sammy and Artemis were lying head to head on the couch, Artemis had one foot slung over the back of the couch and his head was hanging off slightly. Sammy was curled into a little ball, his head resting on the arm of the couch and Max was lying with his head pressed up against the foot of the couch, next to Artemis's and he was lying spread eagle, the blankets bunched and twisted around him.

As she examined them, she noticed the similarities between Artemis and Max, namely their platinum blonde hair and similar features. She made a mental note to ask Mina what Artemis's fathers name was. Max opened his eyes slowly and smiled at her.

"Morning," he mumbled, rolling over and pulling the blankets over his head. Serena laughed and headed into the kitchen to make some coffee. The aroma soon drew him into the kitchen, pleasantly rumpled.

Have you decided what to do?" he asked as he made a blind grab for the coffee in her hands. She nodded.

"Yeah, after I shower, I'm going to go back to the police station and tell them everything." Max raised one eyebrow. "Everything?" She hesitated and nodded slowly. He only stared at her until she blushed. "Everything, I swear." Max sighed, but decided to drop it.

"So, want me to watch Sammy today?" Serena frowned. "Don't you have to work?" she asked slowly, watching him suspiciously. "No, I can take the day off."

"You're sure? Have you ever stayed with an eleven-year-old boy before? I can always leave him with Raye." Max laughed at her words. "If Raye can do it without losing her temper, I can most definitely do it." Serena only shook her head.

"Whatever you say. After my shower I'm going to my apartment. Are you sure you can handle the two of them until Artemis' mom comes to pick him up? Positive?" He laughed again. "How hard can it be?"

Serena whistled as she headed to the bathroom. "If you're not dead in ten minutes then you can watch them." She laughed as she closed the door and locked it behind her, leaving Max to wonder what she was talking about. It couldn't be that hard…


	13. Chapter Twelve

AN: I don't own SM. I own the plot.

Serena closed the door behind her and paused before she started the short walk to her apartment. She would change and then go to the police station; of course she would have to stop for coffee. "No," she said softly, trying to work up courage. She would have to tell them the truth, the whole truth. A thought struck and she stopped in horror. What would happen if she told them the truth? What if they took Sammy?

She turned to walk back to Max's apartment and bumped into a strange man. "I'm sorry," she said as she moved past him, still staring at the ground. If she had been looking up, she would have seen the grin he was wearing as he turned and walked softly behind her.

He grabbed her and stifled her scream with a cloth he had in his hand. Her last conscious thoughts before she blacked out were of Sammy.

Hours later, Serena opened her eyes and winced as bright light flooded her senses. _"Serena,"_ said a ghostly voice from somewhere beyond the light. She brought her hands, bound by rope, up to cover her eyes.

"Who are you? What do you want?" she called into the darkness. There was a clicking noise and suddenly the cold barrel of a gun pressed into her temple. _"If I were you, I would keep quiet."_ Serena whimpered when he spoke into her ear and closed her eyes tightly.

"Please don't kill me, please. I have a child," her voice was shaky with emotion. _"Don't worry, Serena. Soon enough and you won't have to worry about him ruining our lives."_

Serena felt the gun barrel leave her forehead and she looked around wildly. "Where are you?" she shouted. She felt rage boil up inside of her when there was no answer. "You bastard! If you hurt my son, I'll kill you."

A door slammed and Serena's bravado collapsed. Her heart raced and her thoughts sped as she tried to find a way out. This couldn't be the last time she would ever see her family.

Max leaned back against the couch with his eyes closed as Artie and Sammy seemed to bounce of the walls. There were pillows on the floor, and one of them had mysteriously ripped open, spilling goose down feathers all over the floor. It was times like these that made him glad that he wasn't a father.

"Sammy," he called, his eyes still closed. The reply was muffled, but still audible. "What?" Max sat up and groaned. "Where is your mother?" his voice was husky with pain. Sammy's head popped out from under a pillow and he shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? She left a few hours ago."

He disappeared back under the pillow and the sound of scuffling and pre-adolescent laughs. The doorbell rang and Max groaned, a hand at his back as he walked toward the door. He opened it with a pleasant smile, but his smile faded when he saw the woman standing there.

"Mina?" he asked, not believing his eyes. The woman in question gasped. "Max, how are you?" she asked nonchalantly. A small blonde blur sped by and Max watched Artie throw himself into Mina's arms, shouting. She turned to leave and Max grabbed her arm. "Artie is your son?" his voice was rough, accusing.

Mina knelt at eye level with Artie and pulled a five-dollar bill out of her purse. "Artie, baby, why don't you and Sammy go down to the café and get a milkshake." Her eyes softened as she watched him run and she turned back to the man in front of her.

"It's been a long time," she said, fingering the strap of her purse nervously. "How have you been?"

Max was watching Artie climb into the elevator. "He's my son, isn't he?" he asked softly. Mina's lower lip trembled. "Yes, he is," she replied, her voice equally soft.

Max whirled around and walked into the apartment, slamming the door behind him, Mina sat there for a moment, her eyes filling with tears. Finally she came to her senses and wiped her eyes, she turned and walked toward the elevator. As the doors closed, Max stepped out of the apartment and sighed when he saw that she was gone.

Mina held her head in her hands, still inside the elevator. She didn't want her son to see her cry. It upset him. She wiped her eyes on her sleeves as she stepped from the elevator, bumping into a man. "Sorry," she said softly as she walked by.

The arcade was next to the apartment building, so it didn't take long for Mina to walk there. Sammy and Artie were sitting at the counter, each with one of Andrew's signature chocolate shakes in front of them, and all over them.

"Look at these messy boys. Who could they belong to?" she asked as she came up and kissed their cheeks, coming away with chocolate covered lips. "Hey, Andrew. How's it going?"

He was grinning like a fool, his eyes alight with joy and Mina's jaw dropped. "Is Lita…" she let the question trail and Andrew nodded. Mina screamed and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Congratulations," she whispered.

Lita came out of the kitchen to see what the ruckus was and Mina grabbed her, doing a crazy jig. "Congrats." She hugged her tightly before stepping back. "How far along?" Her voice was light and teasing and Lita couldn't help but smile.

"We don't know yet." She was practically jumping with joy and Andrew rushed over. "Sweetheart, shouldn't you be sitting down?" he asked, taking her elbow and leading her to a stool. Mina only laughed.

"I'd better get Sammy back to Serena's place. She worries." She took the boys hands and led them from the restaurant. "You boys are filthy." She pulled a pack of baby wipes from her purse and wiped their faces while they tried to wriggle away.

"Mom, cut it out," Artie said, moving out from under her hands. They took the elevator up to Serena's floor and the boys ran ahead, Sammy unlocked the door and they rushed in. Mina was walking slowly behind them when she smelled it.

It was a sickly sweet smell and she stopped, looking around. She saw the rag lying in the corner by the stairwell. There was a red smudge on the bag and her gut tightened and roiled. She hesitantly reached for the rag and tugged. It opened, lying flat on the ground and she brought her hand to her mouth. There was a red lipstick print on the bag.

Mina stood quickly and, in the heat of the moment, did the only thing she could think of. She ran and pounded on Max's door.

When he answered and saw Mina there, he opened his mouth to say something, but the retort died on his lips when he saw how pale and shaken she was.

"What happened?" he asked, reaching for her arm. She licked her lips and pointed to the rag. He came out and crouched down next to it, lifting it slightly and recoiling at the smell.

"I recognize that smell. It's chloroform." When he didn't answer, didn't look at her she felt a greasy hysteria rising. The emotion was only heightened when Sammy and Artie came out of Serena's apartment.

"My mom isn't home yet. Can I stay with you Max?" he asked. Not waiting for Max's answer, he walked right in and Mina reached for her cell phone.

"I'd like to report a kidnapping," she said quietly, not wanting the boys to hear her.


End file.
